


Причины остаться

by nunharry



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27406192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nunharry/pseuds/nunharry
Summary: Сарада ищет место, чтобы обрести покой и подумать.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sarada, Uchiha Sarada & Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sarada & Uzumaki Boruto
Kudos: 2





	Причины остаться

**Author's Note:**

> Не смотрела боруто, не люблю боруто.
> 
> И вообще, это всё часть бесконечного тсукуёми, так что whatever.

В семь лет Сарада понимает, что не хочет быть шиноби. 

Она смотрит на перебинтованную руку Седьмого, когда тот заходит к ним в гости на ужин, и спрашивает, откуда это. Мама почти никогда не говорит о прошлом, хотя изо всех сил за него цепляется. Наруто смеётся и ерошит Сараде волосы, когда Сакура только открыла рот, чтобы накричать на неё за бестактность.

Сарада читает, возможно слишком много для своих лет, но что поделать, если больше в этой деревне заняться нечем. Из книг она узнаёт много больше про окружающий мир и его прошлое, чем взрослые могли поведать когда-либо.

В десять девочка знакомиться с Боруто. Точнее, номинально они уже были знакомы и пару раз гуляли вместе, но на самом деле Сарада узнаёт его только сейчас. Она считает его глупым, крикливым, и жалким. У него очень добрая мама, которая нарезает овощи гораздо ровнее Сакуры, милая младшая сестра, и отец-легенда, но он всё ещё недоволен.

Потом, стоя на улице и наблюдая как Боруто разрисовывает лица Хокаге, высеченные на горе, она испытывает что-то странное. Сарада отворачивается раньше, чем горожане собираются в толпу, и слышит недовольный крик одноклассника позади.

Солнце жарко опаляет землю, когда она возвращается домой. Он не пустой и совсем не одинокий, мама заполняет собой буквально каждый свободный сантиметр. Но, ужиная, Сарада смотрит на пустое место рядом с собой, по идее отведённое отцу, чуть задумчивее.

Странный этот Боруто, думает Сарада. Через неделю она уже не считает его жалким, но всё равно старается держать дистанцию. Он слишком похож на неё в своём одиночестве, и от этого желание общаться пропадает вовсе. Юная Учиха знает, что врать себе вредно – или как там было в той книге? – но в любом случае делает вид, что ничего не изменилось.

За месяц до своего одиннадцатого дня рождения Сарада находит среди немногочисленных книг в доме Боруто романы весьма фривольного содержания. Щёки заливаются позорным румянцем, но имя автора царапает что-то на подкорке мозга, и в итоге девочка наугад берёт книгу с наименее подозрительным названием.

Близится выпускной, но Сарада всё еще не знает, кем хочет быть. Она не любит драки, не видит смысла в работе ниндзя, и считает, что любой вопрос можно решить разговором, как цивилизованные люди.

\- Я подумываю стать Хокаге. – Говорит она как-то между делом Чоучоу. 

Та задумчиво хрустит чипсами и выдаёт:

\- Тебе подходит.

Конечно же, Сарада не намеренна всерьёз взять на себя такой груз ответственности. Слишком велик шанс провалиться. Она сжимает руки в кулаки и думает, что, возможно, поэтому отец ушёл. Вовсе не потому, что не любит её, нет.

Она решает выяснить точно и идёт в кабинет Седьмого, чтобы попросить разрешения временно покинуть деревню. Сарада могла бы просто сбежать, но нукенин-генин звучит слишком смешно и нелепо. Стоя перед Хокаге с прямой спиной, она слышит, что отец поддерживает связь с ним. По переписке. Это на её вкус звучит ещё смешнее, но ни звуком не выдаёт себя.

Возможно, что-то было на её лице, чтобы Седьмой предложил пойти на встречу с отцом вместе, думает Сарада, сидя на скамейке перед резиденцией. Ей не нравится это место, но ноги уже не держат. Она очень устала и хочет сбежать куда-нибудь, где её никто не знает.

\- Когда я хочу подумать, то ухожу в уединённое место. – Говорит Шикадай Нара, когда Сарада садиться рядом. – Возможно, у тебя тоже есть такое.

Она не знает, с чего тот вдруг стал таким разговорчивым, но мысль об уединённом тихом месте кажется слишком правильной, чтобы возражать.

Сарада никогда не знала многого про себя. Кто она такая? Откуда она? Фамилия Учиха часто встречалась в учебнике истории, факты там были изложены слишком сухо и однозначно, чтобы в них верить. На второй вопрос ответ пришёл незадолго до того, как Сарада пошла к Седьмому. Семейное фото оказалось не таким уж и семейным.

И сейчас Сарада стояла перед заброшенным кварталом Учиха, пустом и не до конца снесённом. Насколько она знает, на его месте хотели построить блочные здания, но по какой-то причине не стали. Возможно, что цена на строительство была бы выше, чем жители отдали бы за дома рядом с тюрьмой, и в итоге образование гетто стало бы лишь вопросом времени.

Герб клана, всё ещё висевший на входе, был изрядно потрёпан, но держался стойко. Закатное солнце маревом освещало пустые улицы, и бродить меж домов оказалось сплошным удовольствием. Тихо, безлюдно, и в воздухе был какой-то странный запах. Заброшенный квартал словно расплывался по краям и корнями застрял в прошлом.

О прошлом Сарада читать любила. Особенно обожала автобиографии, но про свой…клан, не видела ни единой книги. Возможно, подумала она, болтая ногами на крыше одного из домов, стоило написать свою.

На следующий день она пришла сюда с рассветом. Утренний воздух холодил щипал голые участки кожи, но это не остановило девочку от жажды познания. Сарада обошла весь район вдоль и поперёк, снаружи и внутри. Побывала в каждом здании, но ноги всё равно привели в одно единственное место, откуда, по словам матери, всё началось.

Сакура говорила об этом с придыханием и сильно сжато, но Сарада сразу узнала родовое гнездо. Здесь она ни разу не была, но, если бы другие Учиха были живы, провела бы детство, а может и всю жизнь. Девочка не знала, но судя по рассказам, отец был одержим прошлым не меньше матери.

Дотронувшись рукой до двери в зал, где убили бабушку с дедушкой – Фугаку и Микото – она не нашла в себе смелости зайти внутрь.

Устроившись на крыше, Сарада достала коробку с обедом и книгу. Повесть непреклонного ниндзя – избитое до оскомины название, но она читает не отрываясь. Солнце близилось к закату, когда последние строчки отложились в памяти. Всё тело затекло, но чувство довольства было сильнее даже раздражения от маминых криков за позднее возвращение. 

Она долго стоит в ванной, смотря в глаза своего отражения, и хочет вырвать их с корнем.

Сараде двенадцать, когда она впервые ужинает с отцом. Вся эта встреча донельзя неловкая и неуместная, а мама, нет, Сакура, стала слишком далёкой. Девочка сбегает, не допив чая, и предлагает Боруто взорвать лица Хокаге на горе. План, по которому ни единый дом не пострадает, изложен на бумаге и аккуратно завёрнут, дожидаясь своего часа в сумке.

Их ловят и отчитывают, а на следующий день отец снова уходит, но Сараде почти не жаль, что они провели так мало времени вместе. Она чувствует, или только хочет так думать, что тот не имеет над ней власти. Ей вообще плевать.

Через неделю она приводит Боруто на своё тайное место, и тот клянётся никому не рассказывать. Они сидят на крыше и пьют чай из термоса, и говорят о настолько разном, перескакивая с темы на тему, что в животе становится удивительно тепло.

Сарада давно не брала миссий выше ранга D, но не видит в этом проблемы. Она спасает кошек с дерева и получает за это достаточно денег, чтобы покупать себе различные мелочи. Мать не понимает и ругается, но девочке плевать. Постепенно она перешла на миссии ранга С, а затем, зайдя на завтрак к Боруто, уточнила и Седьмого, можно ли генинам уезжать на долгосрочные миссии в другие города.

Удивительно, но Наруто понимающе хлопает по макушке и обещает что-нибудь придумать. На следующий день Сарада на месяц уезжает полоть грядки в страну чая. Бабушка, у которой она поселилась, знает много интересных историй, и физический труд кажется не таким уж и нудным. Набравшись смелости, девушка просит почитать ей вслух, пока та поливает цветы, и жизнь становится на каплю прекраснее.

Получив свиток с печатью, она оттягивает момент отъезда до последнего. Прощание с бабушкой вышло душевным, словно они провели вместе гораздо дольше месяца, но почти безболезненным. Я и не думала оставаться там надолго, говорит Сарада нервной матери по приезду домой.

И через пару дней берёт новую миссию в стране песка. Там жарко и песок к вечеру забивается в волосы, рот и куда только можно, но приключение вышло классным. Она пишет Боруто и Чоучоу через два дня, раз в неделю звонит матери. 

Однажды она слышит, догадывается заранее по дрожащему голосу, что Седьмой умер.

Вернувшись через неделю, Сарада обедает с Сакурой и чувствовать её тоску становиться настолько горько, что ужин она пропускает, лёжа на крыше одного из домов заброшенного квартала Учиха.

Сарада чувствует, что что-то упускает, но не хочет останавливаться. Она услышала за эти месяцы в чужих деревнях больше, чем могла бы в родной за всю жизнь, но не хочет оставлять маму одну.

Она рассказывает, что отец приезжал, пока девушка была на миссии, но та уже не придаёт большого смысла словам. Только с души падает камень, что о маме есть кому позаботиться, не даст ей зарости пылью забыться в вечном ожидании.

\- Ты на самом деле на него похожа… - Роняет Ино, когда Сарада заходит в её цветочный магазин. Сай единственный из бывших одноклассников, с кем она ещё не увиделась после приезда, и эту оплошность хочется исправить.

Они встречают Боруто по дороге, и неловкую тишину разбавляют его несмешные, но убедительные шутки. Сарада держит его руку крепко, и хочет верить, что всё в порядке. В раменной, куда компания заглянула перекусить, уже сидел Шикадай, и втроём с ним и Саем Сарада наслаждалась едой, пока самый шебутной из них говорил без умолку. Когда девушка под шумок украла у него кусочек мяса, тот даже не заметил.

Разошлись они так же постепенно, как и собрались. Идя одна по дороге, Сарада чувствовала полноту в желудке и тепло где-то в сердце. Она думает, что раньше ненавидела и гору Хокаге, каждое из лиц которых смотрела с осуждением, когда наблюдаешь с высоты крыши дома уничтоженного клана; и свои глаза, которые рано или поздно должны были окраситься алым цветом ненависти; и работу ниндзя, и ещё много чего ещё в Конохе.

Дверь открылась бесшумно, и тёплый воздух окутал тело вместе с ароматом вкуснятины с кухни. Голос отца, который Сарада ни с чем бы ни спутала, заставил мурашки пробежать по телу. 

\- Сарада? – Тёплый мамин голос звучит настолько знакомо, что девушка обнимает её, не задумываясь.

\- Я дома, - шепчет она. 

И думает, что хочет возвращаться в Коноху ради людей, живущих в ней.

Отец понятливо улыбается и впервые треплет Сараду по макушке.


End file.
